


An Ode To Seeing a Naked Man For The First Time

by Saramustdie



Series: An ode to poor romantic skills. [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First time giving a hand job, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Surrogate, Sexual surrogacy therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: The first session where thing get actually physical.





	An Ode To Seeing a Naked Man For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments, here's a little of what you've been waiting for, I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment <3

Once they had settled down, they decided to keep going with the session. Frank took a shower while Gerard had some snacks on the kitchen. Gerard felt like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders now, he knew he was going to enjoy today’s time with Frank because of that. Having things clear between them, and having the promise of a date by the end of this experience was so uplifting, in a way he couldn’t wait for this month to be over.

Of course they still had some things they needed to talk trough about what would happen if they were to engage in an actual boyfriend and boyfriend relationship, but he did not feel like rushing things up and promised himself he’d enjoy this no matter what.

Frank came back in a different rope, his hair was wet and he seemed relaxed. He asked Gerard to follow him to his bedroom where he took the rope off, he had a nice pair of gray boxer briefs, they were very tight and fitted him amazingly. “Alright, I’m gonna lay down and were gonna work on contact and you will use me as a tool!” He explained excitedly laying down on the bed, Gerard nodded and took his shoes off then placed himself between Frank’s legs just like he had pictured almost every single day of the past week.

He waited for instructions since even when excited, he still was pretty clueless. “Kay now, I want you to give my arms some nice, relaxing caresses okay?” He whispered. Gerard nodded and ran his hands over Frank’s forearms running over them up and down slowly. “Why don’t you try going from the palm of my hand, all over to my shoulders uh?” Gerard smiled happy to comply and even held Frank’s hand, kissed it then continued. He went from his shoulders to his neck as Frank hummed and closed his eyes enjoying the gentle touch.

“Move over to my chest.” He said with his eyes still closed ready for the nice sensation to continue. Gerard looked down at his chest and admired all of the ink pieces he had. He really felt like kissing them, he knew it wouldn’t be an inappropriate thing to do due to the nature of their relationship but he still chose to contain himself.

“Go a little further down to my stomach?” He said opening his eyes, he felt Gerard’s fingers ghost over his nipples before going down to his sides and hips gripping them slowly, he could feel Frank’s look on him, and this time around it did not make him nervous, it actually excited him. He wanted to please him even in very minimal ways. “You may go down.” He whispered, Gerard looked up at him now to make sure it was okay then took his hands over his hip bones, then to his thighs and returned to Frank’s cock.

Iero already had a semi but by the time Gerard rubbed his palm against it directly, he had to gasp for air and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. Gerard enjoyed seeing this, it made him forget about any nervousness he could’ve had, any bad memories were long forgotten when he saw this beautiful man twitching in pleasure because of something he was doing to him, he was in control and he liked it.

“Do you want me to take your boxers off?” He asked wondering if maybe his erection was in pain due to the fabric oppressing it from springing free.

“Would you be naked too?” Gerard shook his head convinced that he wasn’t ready.

“Okay, that’s fine. If you think you’re ready to see me, then yeah.” There he was, awesome Frank not pressuring him to do something he wasn’t comfortable with even if it was for his own pleasure. Gerard could not even worry about an answer, but instead he took the waistband of Frank’s briefs then pulled them down slowly, his mouth started watering as soon as spotted more tattoos beneath the fabric and followed the trail of dark hair until he saw more flesh. Gerard was gone, seeing him up close, so beautiful and flushed, leaking for him. He pulled them down to his thighs but Frank decided to take them all the way off. Gerard continued caressing his thighs, running his hands up and down until his palm met the hard on. Frank sighed and licked his lips while looking down focusing on the exact same thing Gerard was so concentrated on.

Gerard wanted to make this last, but he also felt like wrapping his hand around it and just start stroking, Frank was still able to form actual words, so he gave him some very needed instructions after Frank tried to grab a lotion from the his drawer. He groaned when he couldn’t reach it, Gerard giggled and got it for him then poured some on his palm. “Okay now, the best way to do this, is pretty much do what you to yourself…you’ve been doing it right?” He asked just as a way to have a very light dirty talk, he knew he had been doing it; he just wanted to hear it.

“Yes.” He whispered and moved his fist up and down as Frank moaned lowly now too far gone to keep talking. The whole therapy had been like the longest foreplay they could’ve had, and now finally seeing Gerard so willing to participate in this kind of situation with him was fucking priceless. He was so proud of Gerard, so proud of himself for being able to help him, he just felt so ecstatic. He felt so much love and empathy towards Gerard, feeling him in a way be reciprocating was probably the best thing it could’ve happened while working as a sexual surrogate. Yes, he got to feel pleasure with previous patients, but this was nothing like it.

They way he could see Gerard’s eyes filled with lust, at moments not even being able to recognize the sexy man in front of him as opposed to the shy, anxious man who shook in fear by just touching his arm, made him know he had done  something right, that or he had actually found a special connection here.

He smiled when he remembered the previous rather tense events involving Mary. Gerard had behaved like a teenage girl pretending to not be interested on him and then minutes later broke down to tears because he had told himself what he wanted so badly could never happen. How wrong he was, how silly he was to think Frank could not be interested in someone as awesome as him.

Gerard started using that flick of the wrist to make everything more intense, which Frank appreciated, he felt close already so he had to hold himself back as good as he could but from one stroke to the other he was letting go and coming over Gerard’s fist as he bucked his hips up onto Gerard’s hand as he moaned low in his throat while Gerard watched amazed and of course, hard in his pants.

“Fuck Gee.” Frank huffed with his eyes closed feeling just as exhausted as if he had been making love for hours straight. “Want me to help you out with that?” He asked sure as hell Gerard was hard by now. He opened his eyes when he heard no answer. “You don’t have to take your clothes off.” He reminded him.

Gerard nodded and sat down next to him, Frank put his boxers back on so that he wouldn’t get a rug burn type of situation while he let Gerard pretty much dry hum him. It was the only thing he could do, but he knew Gerard would not last that long either way. He padded Gerard’s hip instructing him to get on his side just like he was. Gerard got the hang of it but was still kind of nervous to get right into the movement so Frank decided to take Gerard’s hand, pull it over his hip then pushed back to meet Gerard’s crotch.

Gerard moaned feeling the pressure, and experimented bucking his hips slightly. He had been hard in his pants for the past fifteen minutes so he was on the verge right now. He decided to just get into it so he grabbed the rather thick hips and gave some hard short movements until he gasped and shuttered coming in his boxers while Frank moaned with him being so pleased to finally make him come, one way or another.

Gerard groaned and stayed in the exact same position coming down from his high. “I can borrow you some underwear.” Frank commented making Gerard giggle asking himself if Frank could actually read his mind.

“Please and thank you.”


End file.
